User blog:Dalokohs Pootis Spencer/Berd War Z - Chapter Five: Fall of The Rice Mountain
The tank stopped at the Neeckdome Hill. "Aw, crap! Tank died." Springy says "Guess we had to walk on foot now." "That's the thing I was afraid of." Droid sits down "And the night is falling down. We'll not get alive until the next morning." "Welp, we will walk to the Rice Mountain." Aquua starts "I know a friend who's called Hybrid. He's the Rice Lord." "Rice Mountain?" "Yes. The legend says that rice is falling off the sky." Aquua continues "Excately where his wife is buried." "10/10 - IGN!" DB yells "BETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT." "We shall walk there now, before the night comes." Kosh said. "But, our tank is outta fuel and there is, like, several miles to it!" Neoninja says. "HOP INTO ME, KIDS AND WE WILL GO BOING! KA-BLA-'" ''Droid climbs on him, putting a gun on his head. "Drive or DIE!" Droid commands. "'''Okay, okay..." DB transforms into a motorbike. Aquua raises a cardboard with number ten on it and says: "Ten." When our team jumped onto DB, he started moving really fast. As day fades away, more berds and zombies are shown. As more berds and zombies are shown, more corpses are falling to the ground. Suddenly, DB picked up an egg. "IT IS SO KAWAII X3" DB says and continues driving to the Rice Mountain. "It is really cute." King says "I wonder what will rise up from this egg." Finally, our team reached Rice Mountain. They started to climb, and reached the end. "Hello, sassy ass!" Aquua greets Hybrid "How are you doing?" "Ahh, great great... since the war happened, berds are not attacking my home." Hybrid says "Also, this is my daughter called Sunset." Sunset, daughter of Hybrid, looked beautiful to the Neoninja but not to the rest of team. To the rest of the team, she looked perfectly normal. Neoninja accidentaly dropped the egg. Fox panicked then pushed him so he stumbled upon a rock and fell down on a rice. Fox jumped down. "Neo! What the hell is wrong with you?" He started singing: "''Holy fuck, she might be the one! There's something about her, I just can't describe it!" "Tits." Fox says. "I am the Earth, she's the glorious Sun! I want her to trust me. And I want to touch her boobs of steel, Just... touch 'em." Fox slaps Neoninja: "Ridiculous! Appeal yourself!" "That was the beautiful thing I hever heard, my hero!" she jumped down, tackling Neoninja. They rolled on the mountain of rice, kissing. "Aw, goddamnit! Get a room, you two!" Aquua throws Lil' Chica on Sunset and Neoninja. "I wike to fwwy!" Lil' Chica muttered in the mid-air. ''While these two rolled down full of happiness, the big, gruesome berd appeared. "''BEEEERDS! THEY TRACKED US DOWN!" Droid yells. "Fucking berds! Let's take 'em down!" Fox loads up the shotgun. "'You got my mind, sister.'" DB starts shooting at berds, taking them down. ''As more and more berds are on the Rice Mountain, more and more of them fall down. The blood spilled all over the rice. Rice, from white and fresh turned into a blood-soaked pieces of berd's blood. "Y'all die today!" Springy shouts at berds while noscoping them "No way any of you will stay alive!" "SHIT! BOOOMBS!" Springy shouts while looking at the skies. "We need the damn miracle to get us out from this ruckus!" Fox shouts. Suddenly, one helicopter lands down from nowhere in the sky. "GET IN THE HELICOPTER IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" the pilot says. "Pable?" Aquua asks herself in wonder "How the hell did you escaped?" "Long story... GET IN THE FUCKING HELICOPTER!" Pable shouts. Everyone hops in the helicopter. The ground starts to tremble, and it opened. The rice fell down, with a rest of berds in that zone. Category:Blog posts